High-pressure pumps are regularly used for delivering fluid for an accumulator injection system for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles. Accumulator injection systems for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, for example in common-rail systems, are intended to be able to provide the necessary volumetric flow and the required fluid pressure. The high-pressure pump is intended to adapt a quantity of combustion fuel that is to be delivered to the consumption of the internal combustion engine at a corresponding load working point.